To Love Winter
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: Summary: After being exiled from the wizarding world for saving them, Aster Jamie Potter stumbles across a lost and broken man with a metal arm. Warnings: Granger, Weasley and Minestry bashing. Female Harry. Good Draco. MOD Harry. In appropriate language and smut in future chapters.


I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Summary: After being exiled from the wizarding world for saving them, Aster Jamie Potter stumbles across a lost and broken man with a metal arm.

Warnings: Granger, Weasley and Ministry bashing. Female Harry. Good Draco. MOD Harry. In appropriate language and smut in future chapters.

Timeline: Born in 1992, started Hogwarts in 2003, Teddy was born and the war ended in 2009. Meets Winter Soldier 2014. Aster is currently 22 and Teddy is 5.

To Love Winter

Chapter 1: The asset and the weapon

I couldn't believe it. After everything I did for them. After sacrificing myself for them. They betrayed me. Used me like a pawn on a chess board. A weapon.

Aster Jamie Potter was distressed. Five years after the war she thought she could start living the life she wanted, but instead she was treated like a beast, an animal in a cage. They watched everything she did, where she went and who she me. The papers were slandering her, warning people and hinting she was a dark lady.

Tired of it all she decided she would leave Wizarding Britan and the Wizarding World as a whole. Going to Gringotts she learnt that not only had the wizarding world betray her, but her so called 'friends' did too.

They have been stealing money from her valts, heirlooms, properties, family knowledge. Angry she demanded it all back and for the betrayers to be punished by goblin law, an action that the victims wished for death.

Adderfang, her account manager, informed her it would be done and that not all Weasley's were to blame. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George had no knowledge or participation of the crimes. Therefore, Aster requested that they be spared from the punishments and should not suffer for their families crimes.

Adderfang, finally presented her with an heir test:

 **Aster Jamie Potter-Black**

 **Title: Lady Aster Jamie Potter-Black, Lady Merlin, Duchess of Camelot, Qween of Avelon, Goblin friend - Lady Silvertongue.**

 **Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

 **Father: Names Charles Potter (Deceased)**

 **Blood adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)**

 **Godfathers: Sirius Orion Black (Deceased), Remus John Lupin (Deceased), Severus Tobias Snape (Deceased), Alastair 'Mad-eye' Moody (Deceased)**

 **Godmothers: Alice Longbotton nee Spinet (Unavailable), Minerva Mcgonnical, Amelia Bones (Deceased), Andromeda Tonks nee Black**

 **Soulbond: James Bucherman 'Bucky' Barnes (Alive)**

 **Heiress of Ancient and Noble House: Potter, Black, Prevell, Dumbleore, Evans, Prince, Lupin, Flamel, Emsry, Lefay, Pendragon, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin**

Aster smirked, the fools were mistreating and banishing the Qween of the whole wizarding world. Skeeter would love this scoop. Next came her withdrawls:

 **2003 1,000 gallons withdrawn by Aster Potter**

 **2004 1,000 gallons withdrawn by Aster Potter**

 **2005 1,000 gallons withdrawn by Aster Potter**

 **2006 1,000 gallons withdrawn by Aster Potter**

 **2006 500 gallons withdrawn by Molly Weasley**

 **2006 1,000 gallons transferred to Molly Weasley vault**

 **2007 1,000 gallons transferred to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginervera Weasley and Hermione Granger's vaults**

 **2008 1,000 gallons transferred to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginervera Weasley and Hermione Granger's vaults**

 **2009 1,000 gallons transferred to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginervera Weasley and Hermione Granger's vaults**

Aster was boiling with rage, she trusted Molly with her vault key to purchase her school supplies for her; and instead she and her horrid brood stole 13,000 gallons. Fortunately she got her key back after the war or who knows what would have happened. Adderfang handed her a final parchment of the backstabbers and the punishment they would receive under goblin laws:

 **Molly Weasley beheaded**

 **Ronald Weasley fed to a dragon**

 **Ginervera Weasley goblin prostitution and later brood mare**

 **Hermione Granger all knowledge, both general and magic removed permanently, magic stripped away and goblin brood mare**

Smirking she proceeded with her main objective is the visit, withdrawing everything from all of get vaults until empty and closing them off. No way was she going to allow the Ministry to claim her inheritance.

The goblins were sad to lose a valuable clients and announced her as a goblin friend and presenting her with her own goblin name, Silvertongue. They cackled at the backlash it would cause

By emptying her vaults completely, Aster was condemning wizarding Brittan to a future of economic poverty, and legally they could do nothing about it. As she had more votes in the wizmontt and by exiling her they would never be able to pass new bills or complete any other role. She locked down all of her properties and placed them under fidelius charm with her as the secret keeper.

After finishing up at the bank, Aster went to collect Kreacher, Winky and Teddy. Andromeda had allowed her full custody of Teddy when she told her she was leaving, as the ministry was planning to lock him up and later execute him for being the son of a werewolf. Andromeda did not want that for her grandson and knew he'd have a better life outside of England.

Kreacher and Winky became her elves after the war. Kreacher, because of her black inheritance and the fact she completed Regulus' mission and retrieved his body for a proper burriel meant the elf was loyal to her, respected her and cared for her wellbeing. Winky, because she was bonded to a new family and wanted to show her faithfulness to Aster for giving her a chance.

Once packed they left for the new world. Travelling from place to place, hoping from country to country until she landed in a forest in the Mid-Atlantic region of the United States. Setting up a magical tent, Aster prepared Teddy for a night of camping. The little five year old was excited to be in the forest and ran in circles around the clearing. They sat by a roaring fire eating their dinner under the vast stars.

Aster smiled softly as she watched Teddy try to stay awake but the poor boys eyes kept closing until he toppled into her lap snoring away like his father used to. Suddenly there was a snap of tree branches and rustling of leaves - someone or something was heading for them. Aster passed Teddy to Winky and Kreacher and ordered them to stay in the tent.

Pulling out the Elder wand, Aster cautiously moved around the clearing, her eyes scanning the area - and she saw him. His piercing blue eyes glowed in the moonlight, staring at her like a predator hunting prey. She blinked once and found herself face to chest. He was tall and muscular. His stature screamed danger, power, lust and hunger.

He grabbed her and pulled her towards the tent, stomping the fire out as he went. He glanced inside once and dragged her towards the bedroom area, stopping only to stare at Teddy. Frightened for her godson, Aster pulled the man to her room, wandlessly spelling the curtains shut, the elves out and the silencing charms on.

Turning back to the man, Aster knew that they were moving too quickly but something was drawing them to each other. A need for physical contact and love. The man raised a metal hand and cupped her cheek as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and light, that grew heated and more demanding as he pushed her back onto the bed.

Soon clothes were removed and Aster was gasping and clawing at his back as he thrusted in and out of her, grunting as he went. Fast and faster he pounded into her before emptying his semen into her womb. They laid wrapped in each other's arms as they came down from their sexual high. Aster turned towards him in his arms and gazed up at him, kissing him on the lips as she settled down to sleep.

"Aster Potter, you?" she asked softly.

"Winter Soldier" he replied as he laid beside her. Keeping her close as he drifted off to sleep.

Winter soldier? She wondered about this mystery man. She felt no regret at what she had done. In fact she felt at ease, like she belonged to this man, like he was her home, her life, her love.

Closing her eyes she silently vowed to learn about this man who may have just stolen her heart.


End file.
